


Cuddling Competition

by YaoiOtakuForever



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Innocent, M/M, Rivalry, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiOtakuForever/pseuds/YaoiOtakuForever
Summary: Rin and Haru truly share a special bond. The two young men have a connection few lovers have, a relationship which is characterized by deep, unchanging love, unbreakable trust, bringing the best out of each other…and they share the same competitive spirit.  It doesn’t have to be something formal like a race. They try to beat each other at the silliest things, like who can get out of his clothes the fastest. So it is not surprising that an innocent comment by Haru would lead to a competition to determine the better cuddler…





	Cuddling Competition

Rin and Haru truly share a special bond. The two young men have a connection few lovers have, a relationship which is characterized by deep, unchanging love, unbreakable trust, bringing the best out of each other…and they share the same competitive spirit. It doesn’t have to be something formal like a race. They try to beat each other at the silliest things, like who can get out of his clothes the fastest. So it is not surprising that an innocent comment by Haru would lead to a competition to determine the better cuddler…

In general, Haru is sensitive when it comes to physical contact. After he and Rin became a couple, he wasn’t ready to be intimate with Rin as other couples might have done. At first, simply hugging and cuddling was too much. Rin learnt quickly that Haru needed time until he was ready for something like lying in each other’s arms. He has always given Haru the time he needs. In slow steps, Haru became able to touch and let himself be touched by Rin more and more. Whenever Haru feels like he is ready, he walks over to his boyfriend and hugs and kisses him without warning…something Rin has become familiar with. It has only been a short time since Haru has been able to cuddle with him. 

On a Friday evening, both of them are in Haru's apartment in Tokyo, holding each other on the edge of the bed and exchanging kisses. Rin holds Haru gently and gives him sweet kisses one after each other. Haru seems to be much more cautious, his hands resting either on Rin’s shoulders or hips, not really moving much. And in the time Rin gives him five kisses, Haru only gives him one.

"Don’t be so shy, Haru," Rin says between two kisses on Haru’s cheeks and pulls him a bit closer. As usual, a slight blush appears on Haru's face and he looks away. Rin just laughs at that cute reaction, which he has become used to by now, and rests his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, closing his eyes. A bright smile remains on his face.

"I'm not shy. It is just a bit more difficult than I imagined," Haru confesses, moving his hand from Rin’s hips to his back, holding him in a gentle embrace.

Rin just chuckles. "You'll get it in no time. Just follow my lead and you'll be as good at cuddling as I am." 

"I didn’t say that I'm worse at cuddling than you."

Rin lifts his head and looks at him. He knows that tone too well, this seriousness in his lover‘s voice, which Haru only uses when…Rin's happy smile is replaced by a mocking one. He narrows his red eyes in challenge.

"Eh? You don’t have to say it. We both know I'm much better at cuddling than you are."

"I'm better."

"You just said that it's difficult for you."

"I just have to accept the difficulty."

"That doesn’t make you a better cuddler than I am."

"I have the advantage of being cuter."

Rin frowns and raises his voice slightly. "You can’t call yourself cute!"

"I can."

"You can’t."

"You always say I am cute, so I can."

"That is not relevant to this discussion."

Rin makes a serious face. He removes Haru's arms from his back and lies down in the middle of the bed, declaring in a serious voice, "Haru, you, me, bed. Let’s decide the better cuddler here and now."

Haru lowers his chin and in the same serious voice says, "Let’s cuddle until the winner is decided. Rin."

 

"Haru..."

"Rin…"

Two still sleepy eye couples look into each other. Rin and Haru awaken Saturday morning in the same position they fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.  
It takes a few seconds before the realization dawns on them. Rin's eyes widen. "We seriously fell asleep?"

Blue eyes also widen in disbelief, apparently shocked by how their cuddling competition ended.

"Who fell asleep first?" Haru asks, looking curiously at him. Rin scowls as he tries to remember.

"I don’t know…I guess we fell asleep at the same time."

"…"

"Crap, I can’t really recall the cuddling …"

"Me either…"

Suddenly, both of them get the same idea. A serious look appears on Haru’s face and a competitive aura surrounds both of them.

"Haru, let’s race and decide a winner that way!"

"I won’t lose. Rin." 

It's truly astounding how fast they get out of their current position, the bed, the bedroom and the apartment, going to the place where the better cuddler will be decided.


End file.
